This invention relates to a holder for toys.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,178 there is disclosed a wrist watch type band with a base member and a cover threaded on the base member for bathers carrying coins and jewelry. U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,894 discloses a locket for carrying a figure toy such as a doll or doll head, the locket having a pivotally mounted transparent cover and a clip so that it may be clipped to a belt. The patent also discloses the possibility of linking a number of these together to form a belt, necklace or the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,571 there is disclosed a hanger which can be slipped over a belt for releasably carrying a toy car.
The present invention is concerned with a new and novel combined housing and launching platform for selfpropelled devices, for example toy racing cars.